Dancing Madness
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: "Lu-chan, we have a problem"- who knew that these word will change the Fullbuster siblings' life, as they are introduced to the Idol world. Rated T for Language. -By Crimson :D
1. Meetings

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

**HEY! It's me, Crimson! Many stories also came in my mind! (But I didn't finish any of their first chapy) ;) I know it's short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, anyways… I'll plan on making mostly Lucy's POV as the story may continue, BUT there will still be Gray's POV **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! And I actually like it the way it is! (D)**

**So…**

* * *

Lucy's POV

*Ding Dong*

Hmm... Who can it be? I go out of my room and open the door. I see some strangers. There were four of them, one of them in front while the others were behind her. The lady in front looked like she could be in her thirties, with short, jet black hair that was kept at shoulder length and black eyes.

The other three, two boys and a girl looked around the same age group as me. The girl looked like the same as her mom, but with longer hair. The boys looked like they would be anywhere but here.

One of the boys has spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes, the other boy has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines.

The girl was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes.

I turned around and yelled "Mom! You have visitors!"

Mom comes down the stairs, looking a bit exhausted. But when she noticed who was at the door, her face instantly lit up and hurried to meet the guests. I look at the lady and noticed that she also looked excited. They both squealed and hugged each other, making me think that they haven't seen each other for a long time. After the squealing, my mom introduced me to her.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet Ur. I know that you won't remember her from then because you were a baby then so let's introduce you two again. She is an old friend of mine from high school!"

The woman named 'Ur' said "Hi Lucy! I know you won't remember me. How are you?!"

"F-fine" I replied.

"OK! These are my children! Ultear, Gray and Lyon" she said, and whispers to me "Feel free to call those two Idiots" winking at me.

"We heard that!" the 'Idiots'

"Lucy-dear, could you take them to your room!" mom says

"Ok" I replied. Ugh I don't like guests sometimes.

___ ((((o-(*^w^*)-o)))) _

Gray POV

We went to this girl's room. She has chocolate brown eyes and blond hair that is tied by ribbons of a red color in a bunch to the right side of her head. I was surprised that this girl was not fawning over me. I mean like 'Ah! So hansom!' or 'Ah! He's a cutie' and hug me like a fan-girl! Well whatever.

I bumped into Lyon when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey!" I shouted

He smirked "Sorry, but I have to stop before entering a ladies room"

Ok! He is just taking so long to open the door… "Lyon! Just hurry up and open the door! You know, that girly is letting us open it so just open the freaking door already!" I shouted

"Jeez! Ok!" Lyon shouted back. Good thing it was a two story mansion or else we would have been doomed.

Lyon opened the door… "SURPRISE!"

Huh! I and Lyon, who were closest to the door, got taken aback; Ultear's eyes widened and this 'Lucy' girl laughed her heads off, but then suddenly stopped.

I take a look at the other girl, looks like she was also scared, but we're still not even.

She looked like a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her supposed age, I guess 16/17. She has blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with a colorful bandana around her head.

"Ha Ha, very funny" I said sarcastically, I notice her, Lucy, staring at my and Lyon's body… AAHH! I stripped or should I say WE stripped. "OH, do I look THAT good" I smirked

Lucy's POV

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" I started laughing; they should have seen their faces! Even though I'm used to it, they weren't.

I stopped, noticing the "idiots" strip. I stared horrified at them. Just look at the six-pack body, nicely tanned and very muscular.

Stop Lucy! Don't be so perverted! "OH, do I look THAT good" 'Gray' said, smirking.

"Ugh! Whatever" I said

Surprised that Levy didn't cure from the shock I decided to call her

"LEVY~"

"Lu-chan! You didn't tell me that guests were coming!" and while blushing, she mumbled "And strippers"

"Sorry for my brothers, they don't know how to behave" Ultear said

"I think I Agree with you, Ultear-san!" I said

"Lu-chan, we have a problem"

((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))

Normal POV (With Layla and Ur)

"Are you sure this will work" Layla asked

"I'm Positive! I even told Ultear about it" Ur replied

* * *

… **Do Review! Hope you guys like it! :D **

**Wondering where I got the idea from?**

**It's from another story I created, inspired by the Dance Dance Revolution (not the ones in fan fictions but the original) it's a Wii game I/we have! It had no story in it but by looking at the characters made me want to make it! It already has 4 chapys so if I get the chance… maybe someday I'll publish it… ;) Don't worry the plot would be diff there but the idea of dancing is still there! It's Rena (Lucy) XNaoki (Gray)! But in this one it's LucyXGray, LyonXJuvia, and extra LevyXGajeel, ErzaXJellal and more… **

**Ok back to topic! Next chapter I will show the Problem! I'll say it again DO REVIEW!**

**~By Crimson **


	2. Shocking News

**Chapter 2: Shocking News**

**Hey! So glad that many read it and thank you _AniManians17 and MartiaLae _for Reviewing my story! *sobbing* Arigatou! **

**Ok this is the next chapter!**

**I know I promised that it will be huge but… I don't think its long… **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Lu-chan! You didn't tell me that guests were coming!" and while blushing, she mumbled "And strippers"_

_"Sorry for my brothers, they don't know how to behave" Ultear said_

_"I think I Agree with you, Ultear-san!" I said_

_"Lu-chan, we have a problem" Levy said  
_

* * *

Lucy's POV

"What happened?" I asked

"Master told me that we have to add at least 1 new member in the agency!"

"WHAT!" I was obviously not happy with this news, I don't like newcomers!

When the news spread many people circle around us trying to be our friends (Obviously they do it all the time but this time closer or people who didn't pay attention, will go too... ), not because they want to be close and help us and be close only because they want to get in and be famous. Those are the greedy people who come for fame and money.

Then we let them in, they don't dance well and certainly don't try to. It makes me so mad!

Hmm… If the people don't get the news, then how would they react?

I smirked "Levy, I know what to do!"

I turn around and see them chatting, Ultear had a weird smirk. Well, whatever. Time to put my plan into action!

"Yoohoo~"

Gray's POV

"_Yoohoo~"_

Huh? Who said that?

I turn around, Lyon did too and Ultear snickered.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"Well..." Lucy said, I grew impatient

"What! Speak up!"

"Calm down Gray" Lyon said, turning to her "you may continue"

She grinned, "I was thinking if you _all _could join the same job as me..."

Lyon and my mouth went wide open. Ultear had a smile, like she knew.

I stopped gawking and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!"

"And we are too young to do a job" Lyon mumbled

"Don't worry about your age" Lucy said and comforted Lyon

"HEY! DON'T GO OF IGNORING ME!" I said

Lucy's POV

Lyon and Gray's mouth went wide open. HaHa! They look as funny as they did when Levy accidentally scared them

They both stopped gawking and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!"

"And we are too young to do a job" Lyon mumbled. That's cute, wondering about the age for job! Maybe he may accept if I tell them it's ok

"Don't worry about your age" I said and comforting Lyon

"HEY! DON'T GO OF IGNORING ME!" Gray shouted.

Sheesh! What's his problem!

"Ok, Ok! I'm saying that…" this time I said in a kinder tone "Could you please join me in my job?"

He leaned closer to me, our face too close to each other.

I felt that my heart will stop beating; I could feel his breath on my face. Clam down Lucy!

"Oh~ did you really fall for my charming looks~ that you are inviting us"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm... Lu-chan, sorry to disturb you but…" Levy said

I could feel the surroundings go back to me. Ultear-san laughed humorously and Lyon was staring at us.

"Ha!Ha!" even when gray backed off he started laughing, slapping his knee

"See Ultear! All girls fall for my charms" and Gray added "Even shy ones"

Oh, now I am ANGRY! I went near him and immediately kicked him in THERE, making sure it does not pain _that _much or he won't be able to dance.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! Y-your go-gonna pa-pay"

"Ok back to the topic" I tried to get things back to normal.

Ultear-san calmed down and said "We're in!"

"Thanks Ultear-san" I and Levy replied in unison.

___ ((((o-(*^w^*)-o)))) _

_After a few minutes of chatting. . . _

We go to the living room where Mom was, with Ur-san

"Mom, they are going t-"

"Don't worry Lucy, we know" Mom said

"Yes, and we also gave the admission" Ur-san said

"WHAT! YOU GUYS KNEW?" we all said simultaneously, except for Ultear

"Yes" Mom said

"So did Ultear" Ur-san said

"Yes" Ultear said

"YOU TOO!"

"Umm… don't think that we told Makarov-san to add people" Mom said

"Ok..." I said, suddenly suspicious.

"Anyways… Where is Lyon?" Ur-san

"Umm…" I turned around to see all of them

Gray, Ultear and Me, and even Levy but no Lyon

Gray finally spoke up "Maybe he is still in Lucy's room"

"Ok let's go to Lucy's room!" Ultear said

___ ((((o-(*^w^*)-o)))) _

_Back in Lucy's Room. . ._

Lyon stood there in my room, staring at the empty space which was occupied when gray was *blush* close to me.

I hid the Blush and went to Lyon.

I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Lyon said

"Hey!" I said

"Any ways, Wake up 6 am in the morning!"

"That early!" Lyon whined

"Who said we accept!" Gray screamed

I smirked "Ultear did"

Gray grumbled "Ultear, your going to PAY!"

Can't wait for tomorrow and see them suffer the wrath of the teacher...

* * *

**Did you enjoy! The teacher will be shown Next Chapter!**

**Date in the story: 04 / 09 / 2012 (every time it says next day it changes) **

**Well if you are wondering about their age and Birth Days**

**Lucy: 17 **

**B'day: 03 / 05 / 1995**

**Gray: 18 **

**B'Day: 14 / 03 / 1994**

**Lyon: 18 (going to be 19 that year) **

**B'Day: 08 / 11 / 1993**

**Ultear: 20 **

**B'Day: 11 / 01 / 1992**

**Layla: 38 **

**B'Day: 26 / 07 / 1974 **

**Ur: 35 (Going to be 36 that year) **

**B'Day: 15 / 10 / 1975**

**Ok! Hope you enjoy! Review! **

**Pulease! R & R! (It took so long to think what would be exiting ending! Did you all like it?) ;)  
**

**I know that the title is weird...  
**

**- By Crimson**


	3. Sweet Revenge!

**Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge **

**Me: Hey! Thanks for the new Review! _Mirajane S and Erza S_, _Rosella6199_. OH YEA! Sry but the teacher is in the _next _chappy *Scratches head* this chapter is like extra, but not like OVAs but its jut like that…**

**So… **

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… And we all like it the way it is. (I forgot to do the disclaimer last chappy T_T)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"That early!" Lyon whined_

_"Who said we accept!" Gray screamed_

_I smirked "Ultear did"_

_Gray grumbled "Ultear, your going to PAY!"_

_Can't wait for tomorrow and see them suffer the wrath of the teacher..._

* * *

_Late at night… _

_At Lucy's Room…_

**Lucy's POV **

Huff… I couldn't sleep! Not with _that_ _moment_ **(A/N: you know, that, when gray came close to her)** kept repeating in my mind. I decided to take revenge on that Gray-Guy, or I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of my life! Calm down…

Now for the revenge… What should I do? It's the middle of the night and

.

.

.

.

GOT IT! I got up and started to prepare the things.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o)))) _

_In the guest room where Gray is sleeping…_

**Normal POV**

Lucy sneaked into Gray's room and saw that Gray was sound asleep in his room. Lucy adjusted all the things necessary for her trick. After a while, Gray jumped up, wide eyes and screamed. No one could hear him as Lucy raised the soundproof-ness in the room. **(A/N: Yea, it has a gadget that controls the sound proof-ness of the room or decreases it.)**

_What the Hell! _Gray thought as he touched his ears, which were covered with headphones. He took them out and wondered out loud "When did this come here"

Just then He saw Lucy there, laughing, "What the hell did you do!" Gray screamed at her.

"Payback" she replied, calming down. "What for?" Gray asked, clearly confused, then he smirked as if remembering something "Oh~ didn't you like it? ~" he said, getting up, but he didn't know there was another trap, as he stepped on it.

*snap*

"What was tha-" he stopped as lots of pots and pans hit him. "OW!" Gray screamed again, for a different reason.

"Ha Ha! You fall for such childish traps! And I thought it was too easy to find out!" Lucy says.

"Didn't anyone tell you these really HURT!?" he screamed at her.

"Yes…"

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Because it's payback" She looked at him innocently, which changed, as there was now a glint of amusement in her eyes "Anyways, it was because of you I found out that getting hit by pots and pans hurt! So I won't ever do it again to others~" she smirked

_Man! What's wrong with this girl! _Gray gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his frustration.

A taunting voice came from Lucy, saying "Is the little baby scared of me!"

_That does it! _Gray chased her around the room and followed as Lucy went out to the kitchen.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o)))) _

In the kitchen, there was a big ruckus.

Gray threw a glass of freezing cold water to Lucy, which made her yelp.

They fought along, having fun at the same time.

Lucy, ignoring the fact that someone would hear them, made the most noise, mainly consisting of her throwing spoons and forks at Gray.

Gray tackled her and they fell, with him on top of her. After laughing for a while, after realizing their positions and blushed madly.

Gray tried to get up, but the sound of creaming beat him to it.

"Why did you scream idiot!"

"It was not me" was the still blushing Lucy's reply. So, He turned around and to his horror, he saw the 'dangerous' Ultear.

"Look Ultear, This is not what you think!"

"What's with loud noises…?" Lyon entered the room, yawning.

Getting her mind back to reality, Ultear quickly dragged Lyon out, mumbling to him that she would tell him later.

"HAVE FUN MAKING OUT WITH HER GRAY!" was her last comment before leaving. They could hear her slamming her room door.

Quietly, without making eye contact, they left the kitchen and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight was weird (And childish)! (0~o)  
**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! It was a small chapter, but I worked so hard! XD**

**R&R to all! **

**~Crimson**


	4. Problems

**Chapter 4: The horrible teachers**

**Hey! Sorry for the LATE update. Now, finally, comes the chapter where they meet the Teachers XD I tried making this Chapter BIG, It's really hard to! ;) Hope you enjoy! BTW, it's mostly Gray's POV ^.^ **

**Thanks for the reviews: ****FairyTaillovaX766**** , **** .9256****, ****Mirajane S and Erza S****, ****Le' CarolinnaXannej421****, Guest 5/2/13 **

**Date: ****05 /Month: 09 /Year: 2012**

_**~~~!READ: **__**Lucy will call Gray - Gay because she does not really know his name (until later this chapter) and even though Ultear said Gray last chapter, and all the others who said Gray, she was always distracted and when Ul introduced them, she thought his name was Gay so… and if you noticed, she never called him anything before. **__**^.^'' **__**!~~~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail!**

* * *

_Previously… _

"_Look Ultear, This is not what you think!"_

"_What's with loud noises…?" Lyon entered the room, yawning._

_Getting her mind back to reality, Ultear quickly dragged Lyon out, mumbling to him that she would tell him later. _

"_HAVE FUN MAKING OUT WITH HER GRAY!" was her last comment before leaving. They could hear her slamming her room door._

_Quietly, without making eye contact, they left the kitchen and went to their respective rooms._

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Why me! Why me! Why do the weirdest things happen to me?! It's all because of that stupid Gay dude!

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

_NEXT DAY…_

**Gray's POV**

That crazy Bitch!

_I went to the _horrid_ kitchen_ for Breakfast this morning, and suddenly, last night's memories flooded me. Fuck, I forgot to explain Ultear the truth! She must have told it to the whole world by now! And it's all because of that girl! That stupid girl! Fuck her!

Without taking any food, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Who cares about the door now, I have my dignity and pride to save!

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

_In Ultear's room/another Guest room…_

"**ULTEAR!**" I marched into her room. A soft mumbling could be heard underneath the blanket in her bed.

"Mmmn~ what?" Ultear drowsily said, getting up while rubbing her eyes.

"Ultear, about the incident yesterday…" I felt my anger flow away, and I accidentally trailed off and scratched my cheeks, and felt my face heat up a little.

GOD! Why is it so hard to tell her the truth! The picture of that girl, I think her name is Lucy? Whatever, that does not matter to me now, well, I remember her with that wet shirt and her chest… now THAT was big…

I mentally slapped myself for such perverted thoughts.

"What incident?" Ultear asked, snapping me to reality. WOW, my good fortune is coming back to me! Ultear may have forgotten all about last night!

"Ok, well I'm going, 'Kay?" I said coolly, and as I was leaving, Ultear shouted, "Oh yeah! I REMEMBER NOW!"

Shit, why did I have to remind her!?

"SO~ Gray? How did it go? Hitting on a girl you just met, I never saw you doing that though, do you like her so much? I never would have thought…" She kept going on that I decided to ignore whatever she said.

"…I must tell Mom, and Alice, then Julieand then-" **(A/N: Ignore these names)**

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ANYONE! Nothing happened okay?" I interrupted her. I sighed. That went smoothly… Now she knows so she won't tease me-

"OH MY GOD! I am sooo sorry to interrupt you two then! I shouldn't have entered! A lot could have happened if I did not enter! Sorry Gray, It's not like you told me you both were going to be in there, you should have done it in your room, I mean the guest room you are in, or in her room. Why in the kitchen?! You know you shouldn't kiss-"

I stopped her before she could she could continue blabbering again and sprouting lies with her wild guesses. This girl just does not get it? Right?

"You got it all WRONG! Whatever you are thinking are all wrong! Nothing happened between me and her!" I screamed at Ultear.

Suddenly Lyon came in "Who's got what wrong, Gray?"

What?! Now Lyon too? "Oh yea, by the way, how did the make-out session, yesterday, go? Ultear told me what you guys were doing that night after we left"

"ULTEAR!" I screamed at her again.

"Umm… well… yeah… you see…" Ultear suddenly paused

"Go on…" I raised my brow and gestured her to go on.

She gave me a wicked smile, no, no, NO! Something always goes wrong when she has an idea!

"Well Lyon, they were really going to make-out until we disturbed them, that's why he is so mad at us" Great now Ultear told Lyon all lies!

I automatically whacked her in the head. "OW! Why did you do that for Gray?"

"For telling a lie to Lyon, who is so dumb that he will think that the whole thing is true!" I told, annoyed at her while Lyon plainly said "I have ears, you know…"

"Fine! Just, nothing happened then! Ok, forget that ever happed!" I said, the whole talk is getting frustrating! "Let's just go for breakfast" Lyon said, luckily Lyon also had suffered from Ultear's teasing skills, which also consists of spreading sometimes made-up lies/rumors and for some reason, Ultear can make anyone believe in her. *shiver*

"AWW, you guys are no fun at all!" Ultear said while pouting, but she followed us anyways.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

_In the _(horrible)_ kitchen…_

"You three! Why are you late?" Lucy said, scaring us. Seriously, why late? Are we going anywhere?

I saw my watch and saw it was 7:45am. "It's just 7:45 if I may say something; we woke up earlier than usual." I told her, annoyed.

"Yea, but you should have woken up earlier!" Why?! At first tell me why then I would understand.

"Lu-chan I'll explain," a girl next to her piped up. I think her name was Levy. "You are super late and you have more things in your schedule than I do."

"It's ok, Levy" Lucy said, yup, I'm an expert in names "I'll be in the car, just tell them to grab their breakfast and after explaining bring them into the car, quickly, we don't have much time!"

"OK! Bye!" Levy said, and then she faced us, "Um… don't you remember yesterday"

I gulped and nodded, Ultear snickered and said "Maybe, only the night~ heh" URGH ULTEAR!

Levy raised her eyebrow and then continued speaking, I guess to hurry up "Don't any of you remember about the job? It's about singing and Dancing, dancing is the hardest part"

"WHAT!" I said, while Ultear said "Really~~ Come on then lets go!"

"YAY! Now just grab your lunch bags and breakfast from the table and follow me"

Ultear grabbed hers, Lyon did too reluctantly. I know I am pretty good-looking, but why me!

Ultear came close to me and whispered in my ear "take it or something horrible will happen~" I didn't hesitate after that, I quickly took my breakfast and Lunch box and ran outside, following Levy.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

**Lucy's POV**

_Outside…_

"Finally! Everyone out here? Good! Follow me!" I said, God! They are making me late! I have better things to do.

I lead everyone to my personal L-

"A LIMO!" Gay, Lyon and Ultear said, together. "Yep!" I said, a Limo, well not only a limo, my limo!

"Now come on! Get in already!" I said impatiently when I noticed that we were late. Levy went in but those three didn't. We don't have the time of the world so I decided to push them in. "We're late you three idiots!"

As soon as we were in, I closed the door. "Could you hurry up, sir, we are late" I told the driver, receiving a nod from him.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

**Gray's POV**

_Inside the limo…_

The limousine was black and had tinted glass. It had a sunroof, which was also tinted; it could have been like a normal limo you find in movies or internet but it was abnormally huge. Well, it's one thing to see pictures of it and another to actually be going in. **(A/N: cliché much?)**When Lucy pushed us in, it looked like everything was in there! There was a red carpet at the bottom, and velvet black couches, one at the top front and other at the sides. It had a mini bar and a small sink-like thing.

_Wow, I never imagined I would be riding in a limo! It's so cool; maybe that girl is not that bad after all._

I thought as I opened my Breakfast.

"Hey! There should be no marks from the burger on my velvet seat!" Lucy said.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Wow, it must be awesome to be going by a huge limo everyday!" Ultear said, ugh we know it's awesome! "Don't you think so too, guys?" we nodded, obviously agreeing.

"Thanks Ultear! Anyways, could you guys finish eating up, we are going to arrive soon." Lucy said as Levy stopped writing something in a book.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

_Outside (out of the car)…_

"We're here!" Lucy said. We went out and saw a huge, expensive building.

The building looked like it had more than 15 floors, plus the ground floor. The whole building had green tinted glass, with only some parts of the building showed concrete. It had **'Fairy Tail'** written in big bold words. Maybe that's the agency's name.

We went in, and as soon as I saw the sight I started gaping.

The first floor was enormous; it had blue carpeted floor, two layers, the main one and a higher lifted one in the center. The lifted one was circle, and it had some kind of small pond circling around it. It also had a railing, used to see the below floors. What! There are also underground floors too?! Seriously! Before I could roam around, someone tugged my sleeve. I glanced at the person and saw it was Levy. I watched as Lucy came out from a room, there was a sign saying 'registration office'. Okay, now we are already registered.

"Come, we're late!" Lucy screamed at us.

She and Levy ran to the elevator, as we tried to catch up. Man, they're fast!

As we reached the elevator, they were already there, waiting. "God you guys are slow!" you know who said (Lucy). We went in and caught our breath.

"You… don't…expect us … to… go… that fast… everyday…" I asked her, panting.

Expecting her to say no, I was shocked to hear her say "Maybe you should!" "NO!" me and Lyon said immediately. "Fine" she said, angrily. She looks cute while pouting- No, gray! She does not look cute! She is horrid; well she's not that bad… but whatever…

When the elevator reached a specific floor, we went out. Lucy, then, dragged us into a gloomy looking room.

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

_In the room…_

The room was dark, and it seemed like no one used it in a long time.

Suddenly, I felt someone touching my shoulders.

"Hello mister~" someone whispered in my ears, sending me a cold shiver down my spine. I flinched when I felt the hand feeling my body, no I-I'm not s-scared. "Naked, I see?" this person, no, ghost whispered coolly.

"U-um, are yo-you a go-ghost?" I asked.

"A ghost!" it shrieked. Suddenly, the lights came on. "Found the lights!" Lucy said, I turned back, to face the 'ghost'.

"Ha! Young man, you see, I am no ghost! I am a fairy!" a lady with mustard-brown hair said.

She had knee-length frilly green dress with fake wings attached to it, she also had her hair tied up and had heavy make-up.

"Excuse me, you must be the three new trainees" someone said, making me turn to the owner of the voice. There were two men, one is with waist-length, light-green hair and has a pair of thin strands of hair jutting out backwards from his head, both lightning shaped. He had a weird green stamp on the back of his left hand and the other one had some kind of helmet that covered his hair and eyes. He seems to have his tongue out, making him seem crazy, showing the same symbol.

Now that I think about it, even Lucy and Levy have the same mark, except in different places.

"Yea Babies!" the crazy looking dude said.

Lucy started approaching me and told me "These are Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow." In the back, there was another man with spiky blond hair and a lightning like scar going across his eye.

"Hey, Lucy, Who is that guy?" I asked. It was easy to spot him as this room was empty and fully white, with the lights on. "Oh, him? He is Laxus, these three's leader. He is also the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, our Master, or the CEO of this place.

"Ok…" I said as I made my way to Laxus. Bowing, I said "I'll try my best to not ruin the industry's name, sir." "No need for formalities, I don't care about the old man's title, so zip it"

_Old man, Laxus must be referring to Makarov-san, I wonder what he is like?_

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

**Normal POV**

After a while, Gray, Ultear and Lyon started talking about the company. While Lucy and Laxus were having a discussion about them.

Soon they approached Gray and the others, "So hello my new students, Lucy told me all of your names. You are Lyon" Laxus said, pointing at the silver haired boy

"You are Ultear" Pointing at the black haired lady

"And you punk, let me tell you this, you should change your name to a better one, anyways, you are…" Pointing at the raven haired boy "Gay" shocking 'gay'. Ultear and Lyon busted out laughing

"HEY! I am not Gay!" Gray screamed at Laxus.

"I know that you are not gay, I am saying your name is Gay" sighed Laxus causing Ultear and Lyon to laugh more.

"My name is Gray, not gay!" Gray said. "What!?" Lucy said

"OK… Levy, Lucy you may leave now" Laxus said, "Well you were supposed to come at 7 all of your training begins today, START"

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

**Gray's POV**

I hate this world…

After Lucy and Levy left the room, I turned back to see Laxus sitting back in the chair, and he started tapping his foot to some rhythm as the music slowly started. He snapped his fingers and the lights went out, but the music never stopped.

Laxus looked at me, Lyon and Ultear and asked us "Do you want to be good dancers and know how to easily combine the ways of singing and dancing?"

"N-" Ultear didn't let me complete "YES! Right boys?~" she said in a mischievous smile

We gulped "y-yea"

"Good, though I personally don't care" he said and left non-chalantly.

We were coached by Freed and Bixlow, although Freed wasn't there for most of the time, as he was 'chatting' with Laxus. Bixlow wasn't teaching us exactly, he was just showing us some moves and we had to follow along. Ultear seems to have more luck than us, since Evergreen was serious in teaching, but she was doing ballet while singing a rock song, which was kind of freaky. Freed did come back for a while, but at the time, he was doing egyptian dance while saying Laxus-sama

_((((o-(*^w^*)-o))))_

**Lucy's POV**

I closed the door, sighing because of things I have in my schedule. "It's going to be a loooong day for us, levy" she only sighed and nodded as a reply.

"Lucy! You are late for your concert at the MTV hall, it will also cost a lot of time to reach there from here"

"Don't worry; I'll try to reach there in time"

* * *

**YAY! DONE WITH CHAPPY 4! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! **

**Gray is a middle class person. Just to let you know… **

**Also, sorry if Evergreen's description may be different. I tried to describe her old look but I don't really have her picture. Please let me know if there are any mistakes.**

**I know the teachers weren't scary; they were just horrible at teaching.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Crimson ^.^**


End file.
